Dragons of All Time
by Derek Ambrose
Summary: Long lost friends meet again and travel through out the lands trying to find and destroy the king of night... They will face many chalanges on there quests.. people will be loved, and also some people will be lost, but the world will be saved... (not done


Dragons of All Time Originally written by Derek Ambrose  
  
Edited by: Jeston Dulin  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy, with a little bit of romance and dry humor  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, and romance  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
One day far into the future, in the land of Granda, where no one person is sure of the date. Many guess it is 5,000 years after "Pluton". Others say it is but 3,000 years after "Pluton". But for convenience's sake we'll say it's 4,000 years after "Pluton".  
  
Jestino-A small plump man with light brown hair that was almost never combed. Two short swords that were sheathed on the right and left sides of his waist. By his face and size you would think him to be a mere child, and he fought like one to.  
  
Silvermoon-About the size of a regular human female. She carried one sword that hung from her right side.She had a bow and a quiver-full of arrows that both hung from her back.  
  
Slider-An elven male with light hair that was cut short. He wore a hooded cloak which hid his face from view and his long slinder elven ears. He was very skilled in almost every kind of defence, yet he only carried a bow, quiver, one sword, three daggers and one really wierd looking staff. He also had a light blue dragon sitting upon his right shoulder. the dragon was given to him at birth from a great wizzard ( or mage )...  
  
This trio of travellers were sitting in a tavern in the town of Geronad, the first settlement of Granda. They where all sitting near the huge brick fire place, when their long-forgotten friends,  
  
Dakotar- A male human with brown hair down to his shoulders and five small daggers around his waist and,  
  
Veral- The wife of Dakotar. She has hair the color of pure white, and many weapons hidden within her mystical "Cloak of Light",  
  
walk in and sit at the table next to them, not even saying a word...  
  
Jestino, just being the curious guy he is, asked the couple nicely, "Pardon me, but do I know you two?"  
  
"I don't think so ya freaky little bastard, now go back to the hole ya crawled from." Said the gruff and rude Dakotar.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, Jestino was a pretty nice guy (if a little annoying) and it was hard to get him angry, but when someone calls him names, he simply goes berserk. So he drew one of his Short-Swords and put to up Dakotar's throat.  
  
"Now, now, now, What're ya gonna do with that li'l toothpick?" Smirked the ever-arrogant Dakotar.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do with this 'little toothpick'?!" ranted Jestino, "Why, I'm gonna slit your freakin thr-" but he was cut off when Dakotar reached into Veral's "Cloak of Light" and pulled out an enormous sword and was almost even to big for even Dakotar to hold, and he was pretty strong.  
  
Jestino stared at the huge sword "Um, like I was saying," he gulped, "I'm going to put this 'toothpick' right back where it belongs and I'm never going to bother you ever again." he sheathed the small sword.  
  
Both Dakotar and Veral laughed right in Jestino's face but not before Slider stood up and walked over to them. He stabbed one of his daggers deep into the grain of the table that they where sitting at causing everyone in the tavern to jump to their feet in alarm.  
  
"Stop this nonsence immediately!!!!" yelled Slider, the leader of the trio.  
  
"Of course master," said Dakotar sarcastically.  
  
"Watch it you," Slider snapped.  
  
"I have a name ya know, and I'm sure ya've heard 'a me. I'm the great an' famous merc'nary, Dakotar." Said Dakotar proudly, while striking the stupidest looking pose ever.  
  
At that time Silvermoon ran over to Slider looking like she could almost cry while she was holding onto him.  
  
"What is it 'moon?" said the compassionate Slider, with the ever- present sensitive-guy routine.  
  
In her little whispering voice she said, "Isn't that your old friend that got carried off be the King of Night and never returned?"  
  
Slider's mouth opened but all he could say was "...you...you...you..."  
  
"Slider, th' one from many a year ago?" asked Dakotar, suddenly turned nice.  
  
"Yes it is I. But it can't be you. You where carried off by the King of Night and his black dragon, Wundagore. Where you not?" said Slider.  
  
"Yeah I was. He let me go 'cause I was a' no use fer 'im, I was bait fer you guys. But ya never came so 'e let me go..." Dakotar trailed off.  
  
"Come here Dakotar I have to tell you something, in private." motioned Slider  
  
"Veral if I'm not back in three Earth days, send a search party, 'kay, dear?" Asked Dakotar kindly.  
  
Veral giggled a little and said "Okay I'll do that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 1 : There's a First Time for Everything  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come now, Dakotar I must speak with you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." said the abrupt--I mean rude-- Dakotar.  
  
Slider and Dakotar left the tavern leaving Jestino and the two ladies behind so they could talk (Lucky Jestino!^_^*Thump* Ow! ^_+). The two men walk for a while then Slider pulled out one of his two remaning daggers and turned arround to face Dakotar.  
  
"So how did you get hooked up with such a nice lady like Veral?" He asked  
  
"Fer yer info-mation, she found me raht after the King o' Night kicked me out onto th' streets," said Dakotar smugly, "She took me in an' fed me an' bathed me an' took care o' me 'til I was well 'nough to care fer myself. Then I stayed with her fer a few years and we got married. Surprising, ain't it? And if ya don't mind my asking, what are ya gonna do with that dagger yer fingerin'?"  
  
"Well I was going to kill the person that is following us but your in the way. You know, I could just take your head off and call it even." Smirked Slider.  
  
"Oh, okay, Would ya like me ta move so ya can?" cautioned Dakotar  
  
"Well a matter of a fact yes, I would like you to move."  
  
Dakotar fell to the ground as Slider flung the dagger right where Dakotar's head would have been had he not moved. All you could see of the dagger was a slight glimmer of light reflicting from the far off lights of the town. Half of a second later you could hear the final scream of a billy dwarf.  
  
"How the 'ell did ya know it was back there?!" Panicked Dakotar.  
  
"I'm just that good." Slider said calmly.  
  
As Slider was walking into the direction that he threw his dagger, he felt a sting his lower leg. He then looked to see there was a small arrow potruding from his flesh. "Damn!" He yelled. He then looked to Dakotar who had a dagger in each hand waiting for there attacker to reveal itself to him.  
  
While looking at Dakotar, Slider had absent-mindedly taken the arrow out of his leg and was standing with slight difficulty. Slider blinked a couple of times and looked around only to see a sword heading right at his side. He had no time to react but somehow Dakotar did.  
  
Dakotar had already stabbed the attacker with one of his daggers leaving it stuck deep within it's spine and was already reaching for another.  
  
Slider saw out of the corner of his eye a billy dwarf up in a tree about ready to jump so he grabbed his bow and one arrow from his quiver and with one swift motion put the arrow on the string, pulled back, aimed, and released the string, sending the arrow directly at the jumping billy dwarf.  
  
Dakotar was standing over another bigger billy dwarf with a sword he had gotten from somewhere and was about to deliver the final blow but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Out of no where a rock hit Dakotar in the back of his head knocking him to the ground. "Ow!" he yelled in pain. Meanwhile, the sword in his hands was driven right through the dwarf and into the ground. The big billy dwarf let out an Agonizing scream of pain. The cry then soon after faded out into slight moan.  
  
At that time Slider had tripped and stumbled over to Dakotar. He saw that the rock that had struck Dakotar in the head was not really a rock at all. It was a bag of gold coins with a note nailed to the bag.  
  
The note read:  
  
  
  
Plese dont hert as anymore. We where folish two tri two stele yer gald an wepans. We geve u this gald as a peymant fer th pane we mey hev cased u, an we wil asher tht u hev a saf pasag threw tese perts an if u evar ned us fer ANY yuse we wil b thar as sone as posble.  
  
  
  
sined, th dwarf tryb o' Geronad  
  
  
  
"One thing's for sure, and that's billy dwarfs can't spell worth shit." Slider muttered to Dakotar  
  
"Yeah, they misspelled Ger'nad." said Dakotar  
  
"No, Dakotar, that was among the few things they spelled right." Said Slider.  
  
Dakotar contemplated this for a moment before saying, "We bett'r get back."  
  
Slider agreed and leaning against each other, they walked back to the tavern. On the way back the two men talked about there attackers  
  
"I never knew you where a killer and I never knew you where that good at fighting." said Slider, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Well, like ya said," Snickered Dakotar, "'I'm just that good.'"  
  
Slider said nothing as the two men continued there walk down the street and into the tavern.  
  
  
  
Chap 2: A New Discovery  
  
  
  
The two men walked into the tavern supporting each other. Emmediately, Veral rushed over to Dakotar pushing Slider out of her way. Wrapping her arms arround him tightly. Silvermoon slowly walked over to where Slider had fallen from Veral's push. With a neckerchief in her hand, she bent down by his side and wrapped the neckerchief around his leg tying it tightly letting it soak up the blood.  
  
"What happened to you two?" asked Veral, abruptly.  
  
"We had a welcomin' from the locals. They were nice 'nough ta try ta kill us." said Dakotar sarcastically.  
  
"Both of you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Well do I LOOK okay?!" exclaimed Slider.  
  
"No, does it look like I was born yesterday." she said.  
  
Slider growled a low growl and clutches his leg in pain.  
  
"Where's Jestino?" He asked, "I haven't seen him for a while, and that's NEVER good."  
  
"He was right here." gasped Silvermoon, "I don't know where he went to."  
  
"I'll go look for him." groaned Slider, "Just to make sure he stays out of trouble..."  
  
Slider walked into the back room of the tavern looking for that strange little nusance known only as Jestino. He found some empty tables and an open back door and could hear something that sounded like a magic user chanting a spell. Don't ask me how he knew what a magic user chanting a spell sounds like, he just did, okay?! He walked over to the open door and looks out to see a vague outline of a small tiger, but then he looked a little closer only to see that what he thought was a tiger was not a tiger at all. It was Jestino on the ground on his hands and kness looking for something he must have dropped. Slider jumped down off the side of the steps not making a sound and slowly started to creep his way over to the place was Jestino was.  
  
Jestino suddenly stood up with something in his hands... It was a book but Slider could not see it clear enough to read it's cover. All that he could make of it was that it had some kind of a shiny seal on one of it's sides. Jestino started to walk back to the Tavern, not seeing Slider. Right when Jestino walked past him he jumped out grabed the book and ran towards the tavern to see what it said on it's cover. Right before he got to the door he heard the same words he had before and he stopped in mid run and could not move. It was as if something was holding it in... Jestino slowly walked up to him with the biggest smile in the world on his face. He just simply took the book out of Slider's grasp and walked into the tavern putting the book into his pack chanting some more magic words. Suddenly Slider fell to the ground... Slider thought out loud, "Was that Jestino or am I seeing things. No, no, no, it couldn't have been Jestino. He doesn't know any magic! Even if he did... Even if he did, he wouldn't have the power to use it with such force! I would have felt such a thing by now."  
  
Slider walked back inside looking for the little annoyance. When he got in there he saw that Jestino was sitting at the table with the others. He hurried over to Jestino was a distrusting look on his face "Were you just outside?"  
  
"Yeah, I was... So?"  
  
"Just... Come with me over here," Slider slowly motioned, "Right now!"  
  
Jestino followed Slider over to a corner, not feeling the tension in the air. They sat down at a table away from everyone else.  
  
"Yeah, Whaddaya want?" said Jestino abruptly.  
  
"Is it right for me to say that you were in the back of this place?" interrogated Slider.  
  
"Yeah, I was, so?" said Jestino.  
  
"Then it was you." Said Slider thoughtfully, "You know how to use magic, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I do know a little bit, why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to know why you didn't tell me?! WHY?!" yelled a furious Slider  
  
"I thought you would know?" Jestino said backing away very slowly.  
  
"And what made you think that?" said a disgruntled Slider.  
  
"Well, you can sense magical powers can't you?" questioned Jestino.  
  
"Yes I can but your power if different from any others I've ever sensed. Therefore, I simply thought nothing of it..." Slider trailed off.  
  
"Okay." replied Jestino innocently, "Can I go back to the group now?"  
  
"Yes you may now." whispered a now calm Slider.  
  
Jestino, followed closely by Slider, returned to the rest of the group not saying a word to each other. When they got back to to the table everyone was sitting at one of the bigger ones talking quietly to each other.  
  
"Dakotar what where you doing here anyways?" Slider questioned  
  
"We were goin' ta Lavon." Came Dakotar's reply.  
  
Slider's mouth drooped... He couldn't say anything for a moment...Which was surprising...  
  
"What are you going to a high class place like Lavon?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Well, we were goin' there lookin' fer Veral's Dragon that she lost when she was just a li'l girl. She lost it when she was travellin' through Lavon with her Mother and Father..."  
  
"Okay, but speaking of dragons, where is your dragon?" Slider said.  
  
"I'd rather not talk 'bout it." said Dakotar, refusing to look at Slider.  
  
"Why? What did it do? Stop obeying you and fly off-" Slider started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Ya could say that." Dakotar said to Slider, still refusing to look at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry-" whispered Slider.  
  
"Ya don't need ta be," He cut Slider off again, "There's nothin' you could 'a done 'bout it. He's with th' King a' Night, now."  
  
"What do you say, we go to Lavon to help them out?" Slider asked Silvermoon.  
  
"I think it would be a great idea!" Silvermoon replied happily.  
  
"Okay then, we shall go with them to Lavon," Slider decided. "Do you mind if we happen to tag along?" He said, now addressing Dakotar.  
  
"Ya can if ya want," Dakotar replied gruffly, "but yer gonna have to help us fight the Dark Fortress..."  
  
Slider and the rest of his group asked in concerned voices, "What Dark Fortress?"  
  
"The Dark Fortress surroundin' the cities o' Lavon, Bebfrom, an' Talamas," explained Dakotar, "It's an army that protects th' cities from evil invasions."  
  
"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Slider asked questioningly  
  
"It's ain't that easy. They look into yer heart to see if yer good or bad... somethin' like what you can do, Silvermoon, but on a bigger scale."  
  
Slider, with a confused look on his face, asks Silvermoon, "What is he talking about? You being able to look into peoples hearts seeing if they're good or evil?"  
  
"I should have told you before, but just like he said, I can look deep into peoples hearts to see if they're good or evil. I cannot explain it. I simply do it somehow. I am deeply sorry that I didn't tell you before. I was simply waiting for the right time to tell you," said Slider in a deep brooding voice, "And as for you Dakotar, what do you mean, that you are not longer pure of heart?"  
  
"Yeah that's true. I'm no longer 'pure o' heart'. I was touched by the King of Night himself, reawakenin' the evil hidden deep within my soul. The Dark Fortress'll know I'm coming 100 miles 'way..." Dakotar said darkly.  
  
Chapter 3: On the Way to Lavon and to The Dark Fortress.  
  
The small group of companions stand nodding to each other silently agreeing to go to Lavon. They all walk to the door of the tavern and exit quickly.  
  
Upon entering the woods, they found a valley troll attack them with unusual stealth for its kind. Slider drew his sword slowly and carefully and readied himself. Dakotar pulls out two of his long daggers and looks right into the troll's eyes. Which is not a wise thing to do to a valley troll, or to any troll for that matter.  
  
Slider's long, pointed elven ears twitch as something moves quickly in the forest behind the monsterous beast.  
  
Out of the bushes and trees hop the local billy dwarves. All of them bearing large rocks and small daggers in there hands with angry looks on their faces. Slider would have fallen over laughing at their ludicrous appearance had they not been in peril. One of the dwarves jump onto the troll's back and starts to beat it over the head repeatedly with the large rock in his hands. A small billy dwarf arrow shoots from the trees followed by another and then another until it seemed that arrows were raining from the sky. All of these arrows hit the valley troll right in the throut and drag it to it's knees. The troll let out a huge growl and jumped up to it's feet only to fall back to the ground. The troll fell face first at the feet of Slider and Dakotar.  
  
"Well, that was mighty disturbin'." Said Dakotar with a stunned look on his face at the riduculus massacre that just took place.  
  
Slider looks at the back of the troll only to see many arrows and stab-marks in it.  
  
"Okay I take everything that I have ever said about those billy dwarfs back. They can do something good if they work together."  
  
"Yeah, right." replied Dakotar sarcastically, "If you ask me I think it was just a fluke."  
  
Veral had tears welling up in her eyes. Dakotar wrapped his arms around Veral comforting her smiling slightly at the touch of his loved one.  
  
"If we want to get moving we might be able to reach Lavon by tommorow morning," Said Slider, "That is if no one slows us down." All eye looked directly at Jestino.  
  
"I hope your not talking about me." Said Jestino weakly, all the while thinking, 'These fools have no idea how much I try, on a day-to-day basis, to kill them.But, no, they have to live through every encounter with evil!'  
  
Slider said nothing but just looks at Jestino. He turned and started to walk down the path guarding to the city of Lavon. The rest of the companions slowly followed the elf's lead without protest. Slider tripped up slightly on a small root sticking out of the path. He turns around with an angry look on his face thinking that out of the people behind him tripped him jokingly then spots the root and turns walking down the path at a slower pase keeping his eyes on the narrow walk way...  
  
Jestino snickered at Slider's hillarious antics when nobody was looking before asking in a child-like voice, "Wha's wrong with Slider? He's been acting wierd ever since we left the tavern."  
  
"I don't know," whispered Silvermoon, "but I hope is doesn't last long."  
  
Slider, hearing every whispered word of both Jestino and Silvermoon, sighed and continued to walk down the path leading the group.  
  
Jestino picks up a small peace of wood and looks it over carefully. He slipped on some mud and jammed the small piece of wood into his left hand gettting only 2 small splinters. Jestino flinched with pain as he held back tears and clinches his left hand into a tight fist hiding the small splinters from his sight.  
  
Slider hearing the whole thing chuckles slightly. His slender pointed ears twitched, ever so slightly as he led their not-so-small band of adventurers through the treacherous woods.  
  
The blood-red moon, Pmaatehk, appeared through the tree tops and Slider stopped walking, allowing the rest of the group to catch up with him. The first one to get there was Dakotar, followed closely behind by Veral. Then Silvermoon comes into view and finally short-legged Jestino.  
  
"We will sleep here for the night," said Slider, "does anyone have a problem with this?"  
  
Dakotar looked to Veral, who looked to Silvermoon, who looked to Jestino, who looked to himself, (which was a very hard thing for him to do,) but none of them dared to disagree with the thought-to-be-crazed Slider  
  
"Well if everyone agrees," everbody shook their heads, "Then we will stay here tonight," Slider smiled.  
  
Slider slowly climbs up a tall tree and lies down upon one of the larger, stronger branches. Veral and Dakotar lie down beside each other under a tree a little ways away from where Jestino was already sleeping soundly under the same tree Slider was lieing down on. Jestino dreamed of ruling the world with a childish grin spreading on his sleeping face. Slider smiles slightly at the sight of Jestino, not sensing the intetions of the little one's twisted mind. He then looks around for Silvermoon but he can not see her anywhere. He kicks in his Elf-Night-Vision (Free with every set of pointed ears and quiver of arrows! This offer for only *coughcough*eleveneasypaymentsof*coughcough* $99.95!) and looks about. He looks under the tree but only sees Jestino. He looks all about the ground seeing nothing but small night animals running about trying to find food for the day ahead of them. Slider finally looks up into the all of the trees around, not seeing her a on his first quick sweep of the trees in the area but on the second sweep he finds her sleeping softly on a small brance. He smiles and soon falls asleep himself.  
  
There are three people walking down the path that Slider and his friends had walked down not moments befor. The strangers wore long dakr hooded cloaks makeing them all most impossible to see in the night for any who would be looking for someone. This new tro stayed well away from Slider and his friends... They hid off of the path and in the forest a small ways... The strangers made no fire no nothing they just very quietly rooled out there nate sacks and slowly fall into a light sleep...  
  
The next morning Slider was the first to wake... ( not a very good awakening ) He had fallen from the tree branch he was qurched upon he fell the the ground with a great wakeing THUD... Jestino quickly jumped to his feet dagger in hand...He slowly looks around and then his eyes lie down on Slider... He smiles and starts to laugh... Dakotar slowly starts to wake up from the histarical laughing of Jestino...  
  
Sleepily an weary eyes Dakotar manages toget out " Shut up please... Between two big yawns...  
  
The people from the night befor had woke just moments befor Sliders fall... They were moveing around through the forest spying on Slider and the others as they woke... One of the small of the tro watched Slider very closely as he startes to climb the tree that Silvermoon sleeps unon... Slider slowly and painfully starts to climb the tree... Grabbing at every hand hold he can get get slln got to the branck were Silvermoon rest... HE quityly crows over to Slivermoon and stakes her slightly, She sturs little... He shakes her once more trying to wake her easly... Her can comes up smacking Slider right accrost the face... Slights grabs his face in pain as he starts to fall of yet a nother tree...After a few quick seconds he flips him-self over and bends his knees the easy the pain from the fall.. He lands lightly on his feet... HE slowly looks up at Slivermoon and shestands abd jumps off the branch... She how ever does not bend her knees...She hits the ground haedly and soon falls to her kneel in pain... She lets out a light mone... The on looker smiles and laughs lightly...  
  
Slider truns his head quickly at the sound of the laughing... It stops and he shakes his head and thinks nothing of it... He quickly helps Slivermoon up as he walks over to Darkotar and Veral...Standing over they he says with a smile on his face " Wake up you two love birds beddy by time is over... " Dakotar looks up at Slider " Well be right there.............. " *yawn*  
  
Jestino being his normal self his things lieing all over to place was walking into the woods twords the sound of water Silvermoon not far behind him... Slider sighs lightly as Dakotar wakes up Veral... Slider walks away from eevryone and back up to trail the thought of the laughing sound in the back of his head... He walks even firther up the path seeing some tracks that were not there the night befor...His long slinder elven ear twitch slightly... He quickly turns around only to have two of the three people... Sliders mouth opens slightly not knowing what to say but he mannaged to get out the words " W w w w who are y y you? " between his sliff pail lips... The Two people draw back there hoods to realveal elven ears like Sliders just not as long and not quite so pointy... The Two men wissle and the Thrid elf joins them quickly stumbeling out of the bruch... They all looks at one a nother " We are carriers of a massage for prince Slider... Would you know were we could find him? " Slider's mouth opened even more " I I I I I am p prince S S Slider... Who is the message from? " stuttering and stumbling over a few words he regains his cool seeing they are of no threat... The three meen look at Slider a little oddly " You mean you haven't hear that our people were attacked? " Sliders eyes widen in horor " When? Why? By who? " The three men looking a little supprised " There will be time for your quetions but not now... You must read this letter..." They hold out a two sided scrool that it rooled at both ends... Slider takes is quickly and un rolls it... ( It reads : )  
  
  
  
Dear: Prince Slider:  
  
As the messanger have mostlikely allready told you your mother's and father's castlewas attacked... It was unexpected very unexpected... You need to return to your parents castle and fast... We have sent you three of the best elfs we can spair.... They are : Drake a great druid.... Wind our best Mage... and your old friend and playmate Clay the Knight... So please come quickly your mother is find but your father health is failing him... Sadly he was shot with a poison dart he will live for now but for how long only the gods can tell...  
  
  
  
The Kings Adviser;  
  
d The Knights d  
  
f The Artchers f  
  
W The Crown W  
  
  
  
Slider looks at the three elves standing befor him " I must talk to my friends........... " A small tear rolls down his face and his quickly wipes his away walking back to were the others were... Veral was up walking getting everything ready to go, Dakotar was streaching out for the long days walk ahead of him, Jestino and Silvermoon were just returning from the freash water spring... Slider looked at them all and set out a slient sigh... Slivermoon looked a Slider worry in her eyes " What is it? " Slider looked at her and tries to smile " Everyone gather around... " The tro from the might befor walk down the path and into view... Everyone but Slider looks at them woundering " Who the hell are they? " Slider looks aruond once more and lowers his head and sighs " Slivermoon and the rest of you have something i nee to confess to... I aman elven prince..." Everysone mouth open and make an O shape them they all close them slowly... Slivermoon said " why did you not tell me? " about ready to cry from the news that was hidden fom her for so many years... Slider said " I was protecting my-self allong with you..." His eyes still looking down at the ground... Slivermoon said starting to cry now " I thought I could trust you... Jestino thinking to him-self " This is better then i had expected.... Now i can take a PRINCE to my king... " He smiles evils to him- self then looks are to see if anyone had seen but the other were looking that the still approching elfs... Slider turning to see the elves his father had sent " These are elves from my mother's and father's kingdom... There are Drake, Wind and Clay... "The elves nod lightly looking at eachother walk a little faster Drake looks at Slider " My prince... If you will come we must be going... " Slider looks at his freinds and back to Darke " Just a nother moment... " Slider looks back to his group " who will go with me? " Slivermoon smiles " I will go........ " Jestino seeing that his plan is going to be harder then he thought with the other elves around... " I I I I will go... " Drake looks to Veral as she does the same to him "We can get my Dragon later... She's not going to go anywhere " Drakes nods at Veral's words and turns to Slider " Were in also... "  
  
  
  
Chap. 4 New plains  
  
  
  
They all look at eachother as Jestino quietly starts to dig through one of the elf's packs that had fallen to the groung... He pulls out a Booka red book with a golden lovk on it's sdie he looked it over carefully not finding a key hole... The mage Wind looks at Jestino and his magic book begins to glow... Jestino drops the book back into his pack as it becomes cold to the touch... He looks up at the mage " Sorry i didn't mean any harm... " The mage looks down at Jestino and shakes his head lightly " I know... Just don't let it happen again... " Jestino smiles thinking to him- self " What a fool... " but insted says " It will not... " Slider looking around " We much go now... I fear the worst news is yet to some... " Slider picks up his elven long bow and starts to walk back down the path once more...The tro of elfs followed stortly after followed by Slivermoon, Jestino, and Dakotar and Veral holding eath othe closely smileing... The sun was just poping up over to tops of the trees when Slider heard something... A spring... He looked in the direction were he had heard the water comeing frmo and sure enof back in the forets off of the trail was a large spring... Turning back he looked at everyone " We will stop here for an hour to rest, eat, and drink... " Slider walks over to the side of the spring kneeling down beside it cuts his hand and dipd them into the clear water... He lifts the water to his lips, he takes a small sip of the water the sweet taisting water flows into his mouth... He smiles hearing Slivermoon behind him... Splashes the water on his face but half on it went on to Slivermoon's light leather paints... She looks down at Slider and shakes his head " That was rude... " Slider replays " I know... " He smiles again, Standing he sees Jestino about ready to fall over into the water, He shakes his head " Jestino is so climbsy... " Jestino hearing Sliders harsh words falls over into the water... The hold group minus the new elves began to laugh... Jestino swims around for a few moments then gets out slowly looking around " You all know i meant to do that... Don't you? " " Ya Ya Ya sure Jest we all know you meant to... " Slider said still laughing slightly... 


End file.
